


Wolfstar365

by problematiquefave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Community: hogwarts365, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: A collection of ficlets forHogwart365. Each chapter is stand alone unless stated otherwise. Summaries and warnings found in each chapter.Chapter 1:Sirius starts his rotation at the same hospital Remus works at.





	Wolfstar365

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius starts his rotation at the same hospital Remus works at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** rotation  
>  **Tags:** non-magic au, meet cute  
>  **Warnings:** swearing and semi-canon character death (it's a non-magical au but James and Lily are still dead).
> 
> I don’t know that much about med school or clerkships/rotations but hopefully my portrayal isn’t _too_ inaccurate.

No one ever said medical school was easy.

Even Sirius’ mother, the late and not-so-great Walburga Black, had been honest about that – but she’d also said it’d be worth the reward. “When you’re a doctor, everyone will respect you. No one will remember your teenage  _indiscretions_ ,” she’d said, with a smile full of venom and a knife-sharp gaze.

He’d wanted to tell her to go fuck herself.

Instead, he’d nodded and bit his tongue.

He wouldn’t have  _before_. Before James and Lily died, before Harry was ripped from him and shipped off to his reprehensible relatives, before he was almost convicted of their murder, and before it turned out Peter was the real murderer. But after, he had no one and nowhere else to go to. At twenty-two, down and broken, all he had was the mother he hated.

At twenty-nine, she was gone, and he was better – save for the stomach full of nerves as he faced down his first clerkship.

“It’s never as bad as you think,” a lilting voice said from behind him.

To Sirius’ credit, he only jumped out of his skin a  _little_. He looked over his shoulder, blinking at the fair-haired man in scrubs.

“Pardon me?”

“Whatever you’re here for, it’s not as bad as you think,” he repeated. When Sirius still didn’t understand, the stranger added, “The anxiety. It’s written  _all_ over your face.”

Sirius exhaled. “ _Damn_.”

“It’s alright,” the stranger replied, grinning. He grabbed the door, holding it open for both of them. “Where are you headed?”

“Family medicine. First day, first rotation.”

A quiet snicker escaped the stranger. “That time, hm? Well, I’ll let you in on a secret: that you’re this nervous is a good sign. It means you care. Just be nice to the patients and the residents and you’ll do fine.”

Warmth spread through his chest. “Thanks.” The stranger nodded at him, picking up his pace as if to leave. The warmth faded. “Hey! Wait. I’m Sirius, I didn’t tell you that.”

The stranger paused. “Remus. I’m a nurse in pediatrics. Swing by if you ever want to get lunch.”

With a wink, Remus was off and Sirius was smiling in his wake.


End file.
